Amy's Adventures in Inkopolis!
by Otaku Eloise
Summary: Amy, a now fourteen-year-old inkling, is finally ready to face the world of turf wars! And a lot of other stuff happens, too.


**A/N: Hello, everysquid! My name is Eloise and today we're going to begin a story about a now fourteen-year-old inkling who is now a beginner in turf wars. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Today is the day. I'm finally fourteen. I'm finally old enough to go to Inkopolis and participate in turf wars. It's finally my time to-_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birth-"

"Okay guys, that's enough singing," I said to my friends, rolling my eyes. "You know I hate the birthday song."

"Aww, fine," Eloise pouted.

"Oh, we'll stop," Serena said, "One you say that you _have_ been having a happy birthday."

"It _was_ happy until you started singing," I muttered.

"What do you have against the birthday song?" Ivy asked.

"It's just… so overused," I sighed.

"Well, I know how to make it happy again!" Eloise cheered, smiling at me. "Here's your present!" She pushed a wrapped package towards me. "I think you'll like it…"

"Well, if we know Amy at all, I'm pretty sure she'll like it," Serena replied, grinning.

"I was the one who got it," Ivy chimed in. "We all put in some of our money, though."

"What are you waiting for?" Serena cried. "Open it already!"

I tore off some wrapping paper from the top of the package to see the Ammo Knights logo. Could it be…? I quickly ripped up the rest of the wrapping paper to see a Splattershot Jr., still in its packaging.

"Guys…" I cried in surprise. "You shouldn't have!"

"Actually, yes, we should have," Eloise said. "I mean, Zapfish knows your parents wouldn't have gotten you one, or any other splat weapon for that matter."

"We chose the Splattershot Jr. since Sheldon said it's good for beginners, which means you," Ivy said.

"C'mon, there's a tutorial area where you can test it out!" Eloise led us out the door of my new apartment, out of the building, and towards a park with a sign in front of it. "See?" She pointed to the sign, which was marked with the words, "TUTORIAL AREA". "This is where all of us started our own journeys; right, girls?"

Serena and Ivy nodded uncomfortably. It made all of us a bit uncomfortable that we all turned fourteen on different days. I was the youngest of the four of us.

"That's really cool," I said, shrugging off the fact that I was the last of us to turn fourteen. "Anyway, I'll just get done with this tutorial, and then we can all go to the plaza together!"

The three of them nodded in agreement. They seemed just as excited as I was.

* * *

After completing the tutorial with surprising ease, the four of us all launched to Inkopolis Plaza.

"Hey, before we get into a turf war," Eloise said, "I need to go into Cooler Heads for a moment. I visit Annie every day."

"The rest of us might as well come, too," Serena commented, following Eloise toward the Booyah Base. "After all, I don't think Amy's ever met Annie. Or any of the other shopkeepers, for that matter."

The shopkeepers at the Booyah Base were… interesting. Annie was really sweet, but the clownfish resting in her "hair" was really annoying. Sheldon was pretty nice, too. Crusty Sean was a bit odd with all his shoes on all his legs, but Jelonzo was even weirder. Anyway, we finished up in the Booyah Base just in time to see the Squid Sisters' broadcast.

"Ooh, Walleye Warehouse is one of my favorite stages!" Eloise stated excitedly. "Isn't it one of yours too, Serena?"

"Yeah, definitely," Serena answered, waving everyone toward Inkopolis Tower. "C'mon, let's get you a locker, Amy!"

After getting me a locker (which was empty for now), everyone got their own gear and we joined a new match. Eloise and I were on one team with a couple of other inklings we didn't know, and so were Serena and Ivy.

"Hello, everyone," Eloise greeted as we met up with our teammates, our ink color switching to green. "First of all, let's introduce ourselves!"

"I'll start," and inkling with a Splat Charger said. "My name's Blue."

"What's up?" said an inkling who had a .96 Gal. "I'm Bee."

"Great!" Eloise cheered happily. Then she smiled sheepishly. "Is… it okay if I devise a plan for us?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Blue muttered.

Eloise grinned. "Good! Okay… Let's see what we have here. Jet Squelcher, Splattershot Jr., .96 Gal, and a Splat Charger. Let's see…" She pointed to Blue. "You and Amy here will stay back and cover the area around our base while Bee and I will charge in. Once you finish that, get to high ground or behind a crate if it's Port Mackerel, and join us. Amy, you keep covering as much ground as you can. The Splattershot Jr. isn't the best weapon for defeating enemies, so keep out of sight."

"Um, are we not going to try to cut them off?" Bee asked. "I mean, that's practically _every_ team's strategy."

"You can sneak around and cut them off when they're winning," Eloise answered. "But if we're already overpowering them, there's no reason to splat them as soon as they respawn. That's just cruel." She sighed. "Trust me; I've been a victim of that before."

Bee shrugged. "That's fine with me, I guess."

"The match is about to start," Judd said, popping his head into the room.

"Great. We're ready!" Eloise cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

Judd nodded, and soon enough we found ourselves spawning at the starting point of Port Mackerel.

 _Here we go,_ I thought to myself. _My first turf war!_

* * *

 **A/N: Now, I know what you're thinking… "Are you squidding me?! You're ending the chapter** _ **there**_ **?!" But, you have to admit, it** _ **was**_ **a pretty clever idea to begin and end a chapter with a thought. Oh, and just so you know, our protagonist is very loosely based off one of my friends. Like,** _ **reeeallly**_ **loosely based. Namely, her appearance and the fact that she hates the birthday song. Also, I was playing a match earlier with two inklings named Blue and Bee. Amy's friends are based off of my friends, too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully the next one will come out soon!**


End file.
